Snitches, Bubbles and Pizza
by Serena Bluemoon
Summary: Ao fim de um longo dia, tudo o que Ginny quer é uma bebida gelada e um banho quente. TRADUÇÃO


**Snitches, Bubbles and Pizza**

**Por Little0bird**

**Traduzida por Serena Bluemoon**

**Tradução autorizada pela autora!**

**Disclaimer**: A Autora, Little0bird, não possui Harry Potter, apenas o plot desta fanfiction. A tradutora, Serena Bluemoon, não possui nem o plot, nem Harry Potter, apenas o trabalho de traduzir. Nenhuma das supracitadas ganha qualquer coisa além de satisfação pessoal e comentários.

**Avisos**:

1) Vou tentar manter a maioria das traduções dos livros, mas uma coisa ou outra eu vou manter no original. Qualquer dúvida quanto aos termos originais, só perguntar.

2) Nomes mantidos no original, por que é o tipo de coisa que não se traduz. Não souber quem é pelo nome original, só perguntar.

4) Essa fic tem várias partes que não dependem, necessariamente, da outra. Se quiser manter a ordem, esta se encontra no meu perfil.

Espero que gostem, e comentem.

**Capítulo Único**

Ginny aparatou em frente à porta do apartamento que dividia com Harry. Destrancou a porta e olhou para o relógio na parede. Era quase cinco da manhã. Ela ainda tinha que escrever sobre o jogo de Quadribol entre Puddlemere e Tutshill. O prazo acabava em duas horas. Gemeu para si mesma e se sentou à pequena mesa sob uma das janelas, conjurando uma grande caneca de café preto.

Escreveu calmamente por mais de uma hora, balançando sua mão para se livrar da dor, enquanto andava até o poleiro de sua coruja. Ariel esticou a pata para que Ginny pudesse prender o artigo.

- Para o escritório do Profeta, certo? – Ariel beliscou as pontas dos dedos de Ginny e voou pela janela. Eles não moravam longe do escritório, e o artigo seria magicamente colocado no espaço que lhe tinha sido reservado. Ginny estava desesperada para se deitar ao lado de Harry na cama, mas já passava das seis da manhã e ela precisava ir ao escritório as oito. A Copa Mundial estava se aproximando e ela tinha sido escalada para escrever um artigo sobre as probabilidades dos times da Irlanda, Inglaterra, Escócia e País de Gales. Ela ia entrevistar os diferentes capitães hoje. Suspirando, Ginny se arrastou até o banheiro, tentando não acordar Harry.

Harry acordou com o som da água correndo. Esfregou o rosto e foi ao banheiro. Olhou dentro do Box e encontrou Ginny encostada na parede, quase dormindo em pé. Harry sorriu e tirou a camiseta e boxer, entrando no Box atrás dela. Passou os braços ao redor da cintura dela, beijando sua nuca. A cabeça de Ginny se apoiou em seu ombro.

- Quando chegou em casa?

- Às cinco. – respondeu em voz baixa.

- O jogo durou tudo isso? – Ginny se virou de frente para Harry.

- É. O pomo era rápido e, francamente, nem o Puddlemere nem o Tutshill têm Apanhadores bons. – ela sorriu e inclinou a cabeça, para que pudesse olhar para Harry. – Bem, - disse. – ninguém é realmente bom se comparado a você. As pessoas me perguntam o tempo todo, quando estou em um jogo, por que você não joga profissionalmente. – Harry estivera enchendo uma toalha de rosto de espuma e começou a lavar as costas de Ginny, enquanto ela se escorava nele.

- Você pode não ir ao escritório hoje?

- Quem me dera, mas eu preciso trabalhar no artigo da Copa Mundial hoje. Entrevistar os capitães da Grã-Bretanha e Irlanda. – Harry suspirou e moveu a toalha cheia de espuma para os braços de Ginny.

- Certo, tudo bem... Mas hoje é minha vez de fazer o café da manhã.

- Foi sua vez ontem.

- Então, você me deve uma. Vá se vestir. Vou sair em um minuto.

Ginny encontrou um par de jeans relativamente limpo e um suéter que não parecia muito amassado. O sapato foi um problema. Ela não achava que tinha força de vontade de colocar meias e amarrar suas botas, e já era quase metade de dezembro, então sandálias não eram uma opção. Ginny torceu o nariz em desgosto e desenterrou um par de tamancos desgasto do fundo do armário. Na melhor das hipóteses, era melhor do que ter de lidar com cadarços. Ela se sentou na poltrona para colocar as meias e se recostou para descansar por um pouco. _Eu vou só descansar meus olhos por um momento_, pensou.

Harry a encontrou adormecida na poltrona no canto do quarto quando saiu do banheiro para se vestir. Ele a deixou dormir.

Harry viu que tinha uma hora para preparar o café da manhã. Ele fritou alguns ovos, fez torradas e bacon e colocou uma tigela de morangos na mesa. Ele também fez um bule de chá bastante forte. Ginny ia precisar. Foi acordá-la. Harry odiava fazer isso, sabendo que o dia dela tinha sido longo e que hoje não seria nem um pouco melhor.

- Gin? Querida, você precisa acordar. – Ginny abriu um olho e encarou malignamente o homem ajoelhado a sua frente.

- Imbecil. – ela murmurou. Harry estava acostumado com o comportamento de Ginny quando ela não dormia e, por isso, não se ofendeu. Harry ergueu Ginny e a guiou até uma cadeira na cozinha. Ginny acordou um pouco ao ver comida.

Enquanto eles comiam, ela contou a longa partida de Quadribol da noite anterior.

- Wood estava brilhante. –ela falou, se referindo a Oliver Wood, que tinha sido o goleiro do time de Quadribol nos três primeiros anos de Harry. – Os dois goleiros estavam. – Ginny continuou. – Mas os Apanhadores eram péssimos. Eu juro que _eu_ vi o maldito pomo antes deles, e eu mal posso ser chamada de apanhadora.

Harry, notando a hora, colocou a louça na pia, falando para Ginny que lavaria depois. Eles aparataram no Beco Diagonal, onde Harry acompanhou Ginny até o escritório do Profeta e dali foi para o Ministério.

Foi outro dia longo para Ginny. O corado capitão galês se atrasou para a entrevista, o que deixou Ginny irritada. Além disso, estava muito frio. Tudo o que ela queria era cerveja amanteigada gelada e um banho quente. E uma boa noite de sono. Ela afastou suas anotações e decidiu usar o Floo para ir para casa. Estava muito cansada para aparatar. Tirou o suéter, enquanto andava para dentro da sala de estar. Jogou a roupa no chão, jurando que a pegaria mais tarde. Seu jeans encontrou o mesmo destino em seguida e pousou no meio do chão. Usando apenas sua calcinha, Ginny começou a encher a banheira com água e bolhas. Foi até a cozinha pegar uma cerveja amanteigada na prateleira mais baixa da geladeira e a colocou na mesa. Tirando a calcinha, Ginny deixou a peça entre a mesa e a geladeira e pegou sua bebida.

Afundando na banheira, Ginny prendeu a rolha da garrafa entre os dentes e a cuspiu por cima da borda da banheira. Ela sabia que estava sendo uma porcalhona. Dane-se. Ela não se importava. Sabia que estava sendo esfolada no jornal desde que era a repórter mais nova de Quadribol. Eles abandonariam essa escala de serviço birrenta logo, uma vez que ela provasse que podia fazer o serviço. Ela esperava.

Harry chegou em casa uma hora depois de Ginny. _Deve ter sido um dia difícil_, pensou, _se Ginny se despiu no meio da sala de estar._ Ele juntou as roupas dela e as colocou no quarto. Quando foi pegar uma cerveja amanteigada, antes de começar a preparar o jantar, ele viu uma peça de roupa vermelha, com um laço, descansando no piso preto e branco. Pegando-a, reconheceu a calcinha de Ginny. Harry sorriu. Ele foi direto para o banheiro e encontrou Ginny afundada até o queixo nas bolhas. Para o inferno com o jantar. Isso podia esperar. Harry tirou a roupa e entrou na outra ponta da banheira.

Ginny voltou a si com um sobressalto. Ela estava deitada na banheira, sonhando acordada, quando sentiu Harry entrar.

- Dia difícil? – ele perguntou.

- Atestou o óbvio. – Ginny sentiu Harry segurar seus tornozelos sob a água, a puxando para mais perto dele. – Mas está começando a ficar melhor.

- É mesmo? – Harry perguntou, emoldurando o rosto de Ginny em suas mãos. A ruiva fechou o espaço entre eles, puxando Harry para um beijo. Ginny passou as pernas ao redor da cintura dele, insinuando-se. Ginny acariciou o lábio inferior de Harry com a língua, incentivando-o a abrir a boca. Depois de vários longos momentos, Harry quebrou o beijo. – Está tentando me seduzir, senhora Potter? – perguntou, um brilho arteiro em seus olhos verdes. Os olhos de Ginny se abriram. Ela inclinou a cabeça e com um olhar provocante, correu um dedo pelo centro do peito de Harry e para dentro da água. Harry conteve um gemido, enquanto Ginny investigava seu corpo.

- Parece que não preciso tentar muito. – falou, rindo.

- Ginevra... – Harry implorou. – Por favor...

- Por favor, o quê? – perguntou arrogantemente.

- Ginny, por favor... – as mãos de Harry agarraram sua cintura, mantendo-a parada, enquanto ele tentava tomá-la. Ele estava rapidamente perdendo seu autocontrole. Fazia um longo tempo desde que ele e Ginny tinham feito algo na cama, além de dormir. Não muito tempo, mas certamente parecia assim. – Santo Merlin, Ginny...

A risada de Ginny flutuou até ele, enquanto ela decidia acabar com seu sofrimento.

- Acho que não consigo me mover... – Ginny ergueu a cabeça do ombro de Harry. A exaustão que vinha sentindo desde manhã parecia pesar uma tonelada.

- Podemos ficar aqui um pouco mais. – Harry esquentou a água com um simples feitiço de aquecer, grato que seu treinamento de Auror tivesse lhe ensinado alguma magia sem varinha. – Também não tenho certeza se consigo me mexer. – Harry aumentou seu aperto na cintura de Ginny, e ela adormeceu aninhada em seu peito.

No final, foram os roncos de fome que acordaram Ginny trinta minutos mais tarde. Abriu os olhos, assustada por encontrar Harry lhe observando dormir, sufocando uma risada ao ouvir se estômago roncar.

- Pulei o almoço. – ela falou defensivamente. Harry a ajudou se levantar, antes de sair da banheira. Ele pegou uma toalha da prateleira e a passou ao redor de Ginny, como se ela fosse uma garotinha.

- Vá colocar o pijama ou algo, ou não iremos comer por um longo tempo. – Ginny riu e foi para o quarto, procurando em seu armário por uma calça de pijama gasta e uma antiga camiseta de prática de Quadribol de Harry. Ela se aninhou na poltrona, observando Harry encontrar o próprio pijama. Ele jogou a toalha no chão e Ginny soltou uma exclamação de aprovação ao ver a parte de trás de seu corpo, antes que pudesse se parar. Harry sorriu afetadamente para ela por sobre o ombro. – Nada de sobremesa antes do jantar, Ginevra.

- Falando de jantar, cadê o meu? – ela perguntou rudemente.

- Não perca a calcinha. ¹

- Pena que não estou usando uma. – replicou. Harry riu e foi até a cozinha. Alguém do mundo bruxo tinha descoberto um jeito de mandar pizza via floo. Ele encontrou o pergaminho com a propaganda e ativou o feitiço, pedindo duas pizzas, sabendo que o apetite de Ginny podia ser igual ao de Ron quando ela estava com fome de verdade. Cinco minutos mais tarde, duas pizzas quentes quase saíram voando pela lareira, pousando cuidadosamente no tapete. Harry pegou várias cervejas amanteigadas da geladeira e levitou as pizzas até o quarto.

- Pensei que podíamos fazer um piquenique aqui. – Harry adorava fazer algo especial para Ginny. A ruiva subiu na cama, se encostando à cabeceira. Esse era seu momento favorito, quando eram apenas Harry e ela, sem mais ninguém.

Muito cedo para Ginny, os dois últimos dias a pegaram. Sua conversa com Harry era mais pontuada por bocejos do que frases, e Harry a mandou ir escovar os dentes, enquanto ele limpava o quarto. Logo, Harry se juntou a Ginny e a pegou no colo, a carregando para a cama.

- Você faz isso todas as noites, Potter. Acha que vai se cansar disso?

- Espero que não.

**FIM**

¹ A frase original "Keep your knickers on", em português seria algo como "não se desespere". Mas devido à resposta de Ginny, era impossível achar uma maneira de adaptar esse contexto e manter a graça que ela fez. Por isso, mantive uma tradução literal nesse trecho.


End file.
